


Coming Home

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU, in a way....kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A sequel to"I will come back". This fic focuses on Ezra and Sabine's reunion in my AU/headcanon about Ezra and Kanan having to leave the Rebellion to keep everyone safe.Note: This fic also alludes to a kiss that I didn't actually include in the original, but wrote for myself...and then I guess I just kind of made it part of the fic anyway? You can readthe kiss scene here.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I will come back"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589577) by [Aceofstars16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16). 



> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/159618157558/coming-home)

It was torture not knowing. Not knowing how the Rebellion was going. Not knowing if his family was alive or not. Ezra told himself if something happened to them he would know. He would feel it. But some days he wondered if he wouldn’t, if he was too far away. Him and Kanan lived alone. They never saw anyone else. They had no news of the rebellion. No signals to comm anyone. They were in the dark. And it was horrible. All Ezra wanted to do was know if Hera, Sabine, and Zeb were okay. And Chopper. He would give anything to hear their voices again, to paint with Sabine, to fly with Hera, to spar with Zeb. He'd even settle for Choppers complaints. At least then he would know.

\----------

War was loss. War was pain. And yet they had to keep fighting. Because if they didn’t the galaxy would fall, and the Empire would win. So they fought. And hoped beyond hope that this war would end soon. That there would be a miracle. That there would be freedom. But everyone lost hope at times. Lost loved ones. Lost their will to fight. Everyone banded together to lift each other up in those times, but it would never be totally fine.

There were days when it hit Sabine harder than others. All the loss. All the sadness. There were so many pilots, so many rebels. However her heart rested with two whose fates were unknown. Who had left to protect them. Who she may never see again. She missed Kanan’s sage advice, his assurance and patience. And Ezra. She never thought she would miss his dumb jokes, his laugh, his smile. But she did. She had painted them in her cabin. Tried to capture their personalities. But it wasn’t the same, it would never be the same.

 ----------

The presence of people was overwhelming. After not having felt it for years, it nearly knocked Ezra back on his feet. So many life forces. So many feelings. He hadn’t been expecting this to be so overwhelming. But at the same time if felt so right. Because he was home. A home not defined by a building or ship, but a home built by the bonds of family. And even though he couldn’t see them, he could feel them again. And that was enough.

 ----------

The war was won. Or at least the tides had turned. The Empire was retreating. Balance was slowly being restored – as Kanan would probably say. Letting out a breath, Sabine shook her head. Her friends were gone. She had to accept this fact. She had to move on. And yet it seemed impossible. Their words still rang in her head. And places reminded her of them. Lothal was the worst. But it was also the best in a way. Because if she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that she was sixteen again, living on the Ghost with her adopted family. But then she would open her eyes and it was gone.

 ----------

Ezra felt her before he saw her. The pull on his chest grew, guiding his steps to one who he had missed all these years. Their goodbye still rang in his heart, on his lips - even now. And then he saw her. Fiery red hair, colorful armor, firm stance. And the unmistakable feeling of sadness surrounding her.

With each step, her presence grew. The heavy anticipation on Ezra’s chest grew. And then she turned around.

 ----------

_It’s not real._ Sabine told herself, even as she stared at him. He was gone. She _knew_ this. And yet is was so unmistakably him. Hair grown out a little, but his eyes still the same bright blue, his smile still as soft.

“Sabine…”

His voice. It was quiet, a little rougher than she remembered. But it was _him_. The pull on her chest that had slowly grown over the years slammed into her.

“Ezra...”

He grinned at her and took a step towards her. Her legs moved of their own accord and she flung herself at him. Breathing in his musty scent, feeling that he was alive. He was alive and he was _here_.

 ----------

Sabine’s presence flowed around him. All the pain, all the longing, the waiting, the sadness. And he held her close. Wanting to comfort her, to sooth the pain of the past few years. Pain he had felt as well. Nights when sleep wouldn’t come, imaging her voice, thinking of her when he saw a splash of color in the lonely world him and Kanan had been in. And slowly, as they stood there, the pain eased. Like a cool drink on a hot day, it slowly faded into the background. For it would never go away, not fully. But slowly, slowly it would ease. And they would be okay.

 ----------

For the first time in years, Sabine felt as peace. Here, in Ezra’s arms a real smile grew on her face again for the first time in years. And when she looked up at him, and he looked at her, she knew it would be okay. 


End file.
